


Safe

by mywritingsaboutwrestlers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dash is neither a god nor human, Death, F/M, Feels, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Near Death, Smut, talk of noncon/dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsaboutwrestlers/pseuds/mywritingsaboutwrestlers
Summary: Reader and Dash have been friends for a long time, having grown feelings for one another. A tree destroys the reader's porch and she goes to Dash about it. Her insurance company says they'll cover it, the CEO himself showing up. But he's breaking a treaty and Dash does what he can to save the reader from a horrible fate.





	Safe

          You let out a sigh as you exited your car, heading for the building in front of you that had bright blue letters reading “Revival Construction”. A tree had decided that this morning was going to be the day it would fall and now you no longer had a porch and had a busted window where a branch had broken through. You were already having a shitty day and then that added to it. You went inside, greeted by Peyton, the receptionist. She seemed to notice your foul mood.

           “Is everything alright?” she asked, her eyebrow raised.

           “Are Dash and Scott in?” you rubbed your face as you asked the question.

           “I’ll call them in for you.” She picked up the phone, calling them over the loud speaker.

           You heard someone drop something in the back, the man swearing as he came out to the front. Dash smiled the instant he saw you, his face lighting up. “Hey, what are you doin’ here?”

           “I need major help, Dash.”

           Dash noted how  _done_ you looked. “What’s the problem?”

           “A tree fell and  _destroyed_ my front porch this morning and shattered one of my windows. I don’t know what other damage it did, but I need you guys to come fix it for me.”

           Dash frowned, crossing his arms. “I think I’ll need to inspect the damage, see what needs to be done, and then I’ll see when we can squeeze you in.”

           You hugged him tightly. “Thanks, Dash.”

           “Anything for you. You got work?”

           “Yeah, Alexa’s out at the restaurant, so Baron asked me to cover for her.”

           “I’ll go to your house and assess the damage. I’ll probably stop by on your lunch break if that’s okay, so then we can sit down over lunch. How’s that sound?”

           “Good, thanks Dash.” You pressed a quick kiss to his bearded cheek. “I’ll see you around one, then?”

           He cleared his throat, trying to keep his cool. “Uh, yeah, I’ll see ya then.”

           You left, giving him a wave.

———-

           Scott came out from the back, a wide grin on his face. “Was that who I think it was?”

           Dash rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Dawson. I don’t have time for this.” Dash grabbed his truck keys and started grabbing things to load up into his truck.

           “Oh come  _on_. Everyone knows that you’re in love with her. Well, except for her. Why don’t you just nut up and ask her on a date?”

           Dash walked away, going out to load up his truck. Scott followed him, leaning against Dash’s truck as he waited for an answer. “Look, Scott, we’ve been friends for years and I don’t wanna ruin that by bringing up my feelin’s, especially after what happened with her ex. She doesn’t need me clinging to her.”

           Scott shook his head, pushing off the truck to grab Dash by the shoulders. “I can’t make ya do anything, but I think you should let her know. You might be surprised and she feels the same way about you.”

           “Can I go now?” Dash asked, giving Scott a dirty look.

           Scott raised his hands in defeat. “Fine, go, just know that everyone, and I mean  _everyone_ , knows you two like each other.”

           Dash got into his truck, driving away without another word.

———-

           You pulled up to The Lone Wolf restaurant, already running a little late as you grabbed your purse and other things before rushing inside. Baron met you at the back door with a smile. “What took so long?” he asked, handing you your apron.

           “Sorry, a damn tree decided to destroy my porch and shatter a window, so I had to run by Revival and talk to Dash.”

           Baron’s eyes widened as he followed you through to the back of the restaurant. “Why didn’t you just call in?”

           “Because you’d be short-staffed for the day and I need the money if I’m going to pay for the damages.” You tied your apron around your waist, grabbing your notepad and pen to slide into the front pocket. “It’s alright. Dash is going to go see what the damage is and then he’s going to stop by on my lunch break to talk about it.”

           “Is he staying for your lunch break?”

           “Yep. He offered to buy me lunch, too.”

           “That sounds like a date to me,” he said with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

           You swatted his arm. “Shut up, it’s not like that, okay? We’re just friends and that’s all we’ve ever been.” You brushed passed Baron. “I need to start my shift, alright?” Baron stopped you with a gentle hand on your upper arm, his eyes serious. “What, Baron?”

           “I know you don’t believe in fate or whatever, but you two have been dancing around one another for a long time, for years now. Why don’t you just-“

           “Baron,” you said, stopping him. “Let it be, please.”

           Baron could see a hint of sadness in your eyes. “Alright, I’ll drop it.”

           You nodded, heading out of the back and to the front where customers were beginning to arrive. The first half of your shift ran rather smoothly, Dash showing up five minutes before your lunch break with a serious look on his face. You seated him, telling him you’d be done in a few minutes. Your food order was already in along with his, since you knew what he liked, so it would be out by the time you hit your lunch break. Once it hit, you grabbed your lunches and went to sit with Dash, setting his plate down in front of him.

           “Thanks, baby doll,” he said with a smile. “So, I looked at your house. Luckily enough it did no further damage than the porch, and even then, the foundation is still intact. But it won’t be cheap to fix.”

           You groaned. “What am I going to have to pay?”

           “Well, that depends on what kind of house insurance you got.”

           “I’ve got Rhodes Home Insurance.”

           Dash let out a groan of his own. “Then it sounds like you’re going to have to pay for it. Those assholes always find a way out of helping people with their homes.” He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket, opening it to set it in front of you. “So, it’ll be about two thousand dollars to fix the porch, another four hundred for the window, and then there’s the labor costs, which could jack this up to well over twenty-five hundred doll…ars.” Dash stopped speaking when he saw you holding your head in your hands, tears threatening to spill out of your eyes. “Aw, c’mon, doll, please don’t cry. Why don’t you give your insurance company a call and we can see if they’ll cover any of the cost, alright?” He reached over the table, wiping your cheeks gently.

You gripped his hands with a small smile on your face. “Thanks, Dash. I’ll call them during my afternoon break.”

Dash gave you a smile. “I’m sorry I had to break such shitty news to you, but maybe you’ll get lucky and they can cover it. If they couldn’t, how much could you cover yourself?”

“Well, most of my savings would be  _gone_ , I’d have next to nothing for my bills…”

Dash shook his head. “Damn.” He crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowed. “Go ahead and call your insurance company, okay? If they can’t do anything about it, I can do some of the work for free.”

“Dash, I couldn’t ask you-“

“You don’t need to. You’re my friend and I would hate for this to be more of a headache than it already is.” He gave you a small smile. “Now, how about we eat this delicious looking food and we can catch up because it feels like I haven’t seen you in a while.”

You chuckled as you took a bite of food. “A while? You saw me this morning.”

“You know what I mean.” Dash was smiling at you, that smile that always made your heart pound a little harder, made you feel something bubbling inside you. “We need to hang out more.”

“Well, hopefully you’ll be able to fix my porch, so I’m sure you will be seeing more of me.”

———-

           You called your insurance company at your next break, relieved to hear that they would send someone to look at the damage and see if they would cover it. You called Dash with the news, to which he said you should prepare for. It would take two days for someone to get there, during which you walked through the remains of your porch every day.

           When someone did arrive, you were  _not_ expecting the bright red corvette, nor the smartly dressed man that exited it, sunglasses covering his eyes as he smirked, walking towards you as he buttoned his suit jacket. He smacked on the gum in his mouth rather loudly as he walked towards your house, whipping his sunglasses off as you opened the front door to see who was outside.

           “Well, hello, beautiful,” he said, eyeing you up and down.

           “Can I help you?” you asked as you stepped over the tree, which had yet to be moved.

           The man walked towards you, extending his hand out to you. “Cody Rhodes, owner of Rhodes Insurance.” He was still smirking a bit, especially at the bewildered look on your face. “I don’t usually come out to do the inspections myself, but when I heard you lived in this little town, I had to come check it out myself. I’ve always wanted to come here, so thank you for giving me an excuse to do it.” He winked at you, making you almost smile. He stepped around you, humming as he looked at your house. “I think we can cover this for you!”

           You gaped at him almost in shock. He had barely even looked at the house, how could he just say he was going to cover it?

           “Is there a construction company around here? I’m sure I could employ them for this.”

           “Oh, uh,” you shook your head a bit. “Yeah, um, wait are you serious?”

           Cody pulled out his business card, handing it to you. “I’m very serious.”

           You looked it over, his name in gold filigree on the black card, his name in beautiful cursive with his number underneath. “There’s, uh, there’s a construction company called Revival Construction in town. I know the owners.”

           “And they wouldn’t do this for free? Tsk tsk,” he looked around before looking back at you. “How about I take you out to dinner and we can talk numbers?” You sputtered for an answer, still in shock that the actual  _CEO_ of Rhodes Insurance was standing in front of you, smirking at the look on your face. “I could take you to that little restaurant, what’s it called?” He pulled his phone out. “Ah, yes, The Lone Wolf!”

           You nodded dumbly. “I, uh, shouldn’t we talk to Dash and Scott at Revival Construction about numbers?”

           Cody smiled. “Of course! I can invite them along, too! I’ll see you later, sweetcheeks. Let’s say, seven at The Lone Wolf?” He walked back to his corvette, speeding away before you could say anything.

           You went to work still in shock, but you hid it until the end of your shift, when Cody came striding in, all suited up, with Scott and Dash in tow, the two of them contrasting with Cody. Cody wore an  _expensive_ suit, while Scott wore a t shirt and jeans, Dash wearing a cut-off tank and a flannel over it. You sat with them, forced to sit next to Cody as Scott and Dash sat next to one another. You sat across from Dash, giving him a bright smile. Menus were set in front of you by Alexa, the small blond winking at you. She took your drink orders.

           “So, Scott and Dash,” Cody started, giving the two men a smile once Alexa had walked off, “I would love to help this beautiful lady here with her house and I hear that the two of you are her friends.”

———-

           Dash had never gotten vibes like this before from anyone. Cody oozed arrogance from the moment Dash met him when he swaggered into Revival Construction. He had introduced himself with a smirk, looking almost disgusted when Dash and Scott had introduced themselves to him. Dash hadn’t expected the damn  _CEO_ of all people to show up with interest in fixing your house. It sounded awfully fishy to him, but he wanted to help you fix your house and if Rhodes Insurance was really going to cover it, he was willing to work overtime to make it happen. He had already felt bad about needing to charge her for the work, but material wasn’t free and he had employees to pay.

           “I was wondering what kind of cost this is going to be?” Cody asked as they sat for dinner.

           Dash watched as she became almost entranced by him as Cody and Scott talked about what needed to be done. He tried to ignore it.

           “Dash?”

           He snapped out of it when Scott said his name. “Yeah?”

           “When do you think we could start on the porch?” Scott had an eyebrow raised at him.

           “Oh, uh, my crew is free starting on Friday. We can start that following Monday and most likely finish it in about two weeks.” Dash cleared his throat when he was done speaking, trying to get her attention, to which she simply smiled at him before turning her attention back to Cody, looking almost starstruck as she watched him speak. It made Dash feel sick to the stomach.

           Cody nodded. “Well, that sounds like a plan, doesn’t it, sweetcheeks?”

           She nodded dumbly. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

           Dash couldn’t believe his eyes. Something seemed very off about her suddenly. She had never acted like this before, like she was in a trance or something, and Dash was concerned, he was  _beyond_  concerned. He reached across the table, his fingers grazing hers. That seemed to snap her out of it, her eyes meeting his, a bright smile stretching across her face as she squeezed his hand. “You okay?”

           “Yeah! I’m fine, just a little tired, I guess.”

           Dash watched as Cody rested his arm around her shoulders, that glazed look overcoming her features again. Her hand loosened from his grip, eventually pulling completely away. Dash’s brow furrowed.

           Throughout their dinner, Dash watched as Cody seemed to pull her ever closer, flirting with her and making her blush and smile. Dash wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and punch Cody for doing whatever he was doing to her. There was something wrong, he could feel it in his gut. More than once, Scott had to grab him by the wrist as Dash clenched his fist on his thigh under the table, anger radiating off him, but she didn’t seem to notice.

           “You alright, cowboy?” Cody asked, smirking.

           “Fine,” Dash replied through clenched teeth. “I should get going soon, so I can work on the plans for the porch.” He got up, leaving them all at the table. He didn’t listen to Scott calling his name, or Cody laughing. He didn’t look back, instead heading straight for his truck. He pulled his phone out, dialing a familiar number. He put the phone to his ear, jaw clenched as it rang.

           The ringing ended, the tell-tale click of someone answering.  _“What do you want, Wilder?”_

“I though you should know that your little brother, Cody, is here and he needs to clear town. He knows the rules and he’s breaking them.”

           There was shuffling on the other end.  _“I’m putting you on speaker phone with the other guys, they’re all here.”_ The phone was set down as Dash started his truck.  _“Guys, it’s Dash Wilder on the other end.”_

There was the sounds of several people groaning.  _“Why would we wanna talk to him?”_

“I’m setting our differences aside for once, Omega, calm down,” Dash ground out as he peeled out of the parking lot. “Now, you tell me why the fuck Cody Rhodes is breaking one of our rules.”

           Whispering ensued on the other end.  _“Cody is supposed to be here,”_ Nick whispered.  _“Are you sure it’s him, Dash? We just saw him yesterday.”_

“And I saw his ass today walking smugly into my construction shop, asking me about one of the people he provides for, a woman he has  _no business_ associating with. He seems too interested in her to come out here, breaking our rules, for just an insurance claim. If anyone finds out that he’s here, I can’t guarantee that he’ll make it back.” Dash drove as calmly as he could to his house.

            _“What woman?”_  Matt asked.

           Dash pinched the bridge of his nose once he pulled into his garage. “He’s going after… Look, it doesn’t matter, he’s not supposed to be here. He’s already going to be in trouble with you guys for coming here, but I can guarantee that Roman and the others won’t be happy about it.”

           It was quiet for a few moments.  _“Look, we lost contact with Cody, if we’re being honest. Yeah, we saw him yesterday, but he… He left us, dude. He abandoned us a while ago, something about a prophecy.”_

           “What prophecy?” Dash turned off his truck, going inside. He leaned over to pat Pawla on the head, scratching her head when she ran up.

            _“You know which one.”_

Dash stopped, standing up straight. “He’s… He’s going to try and awaken the titans?” Panic filled him. “What does that have to do with her?”

           Another few moments of quiet filled the space.  _“There are some finer details that got lost a long time ago, but…”_ Kenny paused, sighing,  _“he needs to seduce and… procreate with a descendent of Achilles. It’s said that the child would kill the mother, being born fully grown, and would have powers beyond belief. It would be the only child able to free the titans.”_

Dash felt like he was going to collapse. “He… He can’t do that…” he whispered, tears filing his eyes as he dropped to the floor, his back pressed against the wall. “He can’t have her.”

            _“Look, Dash, you need to get her away from him. You need to get her out of there as quickly as possible.”_

           Dash nodded dumbly, realizing they couldn’t see him. “I-I will. I’ll go get her right now.” He jumped to his feet, grabbing his keys and things, running back out to his truck. “How long does it take for his seduction to work?”

            _“Well, most people he seduces go for him immediately. I just hope you get to her in time.”_ The line went dead as Dash rolled out of his garage. He had a short amount of time to reach her. He had never driven so fast in his life, pulling into her driveway like a bat out of hell. Cody’s car was parked out front, the lights on in your living room. Dash jumped out of his truck, running inside.

           White light shot passed his head, hitting the wall behind him. “Slow down, Wilder.” Cody had her on the floor, her body limp, her eyes glazed over. He gripped her jaw in his hand, forcing her to look at Dash. She looked tired, struggling lightly against him to no avail. “One more step and I fry her.”

           Dash held up his hands. “Don’t hurt her, please.”

           Lightning crackled along Cody’s fingers under her jaw, shocking her. “I’ll do what I want, Wilder. I’m not human like you.” He jerked her head to the side, bringing his other hand up to her neck. He smirked as he shocked her again. “You know about the prophecy. Not many humans know about it. I know you were part of the treaty that keeps me and my brothers out pf here, but no mere human has that kind of power.  _What are you?_ ” he growled. His grip tightened on her jaw.

           “None of our business, now let. Her.  _Go._ ”

           “No. I have a prophecy to fulfil and you can’t stop me.”

           Dash barely dodged the bolt of lightning shot at him. He rolled out of the way, ending up behind one of her chairs.

           “C’mon, Dash. You know you can’t stop me. You’re no match for a son of Zeus.” Cody dropped her to the ground, standing up and straightening his tie. “So, tell me, what are you, little human? What could you possibly have that could help you beat me?”

           Dahs took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. “Ares, grant me your strength.” Dash stood, turning to Cody. His eyes glowed red as he lunged over the chair, tackling Cody to the ground. He brought his fist back, power surging through him as he punched Cody in the face, blood spouting from his nose. He picked Cody up, headbutting him hard enough to send him through the wall. Dash stepped through the hole, fists clenched and ready as Cody stumbled and struggled to stand up, gripping his nose where blood was pouring out.

           “WHAT ARE YOU?!” Cody screamed, eyes glowing white.

           “Take a guess.” Dash moved faster than Cody anticipated, grabbing him by the arm and swinging him around. He released him, causing the demigod to break several trees as he went through them. Dash stalked towards him.

           “It’s not possible,” Cody struggled to say, gasping for air. “It’s not possible!”

           “Anything is possible.” Dash held his hand out at his side, a large axe forming in his hand. “And when you’re a loyal follower of Ares, you can be granted many things, motherfucker.” Dash held the axe underneath Cody’s chin. “First, Aleister killed your brother, Adam. Then, Jay killed Page. And now, I get to kill you.” Dash raised the axe.

           Lightning shot through Dash, making him fly backwards. Dash coughed and struggled to get up, unable to ignore the searing pain in his chest. “I can’t believe you monologued me. I thought that was my job.” Cody pressed his foot to Dash’s chest, increasing the pain. “You tried and failed. I’m going to fulfill the prophecy and there’s nothing you can do about it.” He went to walk away, only stopping when Dash grabbed his ankle. “Stop trying to fight it, Wilder. It’s not going to-“ He was cut short by a blade going through his chest, gurgling as he dropped to the ground. Dash stood behind him, dropping the blade once Cody fell.

           “Never underestimate me,” Dash whispered, holding his chest. Blood was seeping through his tank top. “She’s safe,” he whispered, eyes slowly shutting. He fell to his knees, finally falling to the ground. “She’s safe…”

———-

           You woke with a start, sitting up from the floor of your living room. You rubbed your temples. Your head hurt so much. You suddenly remembered what had happened, remembering why you had such severe pain in your jaw and neck. You looked around, spotting the hole in the wall. Someone was talking outside. You peeked through the hole, seeing Cody standing over Dash. Cody was smiling rather smugly down at Dash. Cody walked towards the house, stopping only briefly when Dash grabbed his ankle. Quick as lightning, Dash was on his feet and a sword was thrust through Cody’s chest, Cody falling to the ground before Dash did. You scrambled from the house, ignoring any pain you felt as you went to Dash’s side, pressing your hand to the wound in his chest. You stroked his cheek, his beard tickling your palm.

           “Dash?” you whispered, tears in your eyes. He didn’t stir. You pulled your phone from your pocket, blood smearing across the screen as you called Scott. The phone barely rang before he answered. “Scott, you gotta,” you choked on your breath as you started to sob. “It’s D-Dash. Oh, god, there’s so m-much blood.” You sobbed as you pressed your forehead to Dash’s. “My house, Scott, please hu-hurry.”

           Scott didn’t even say anything, the line going dead as you held Dash.

           “Dash, please wake up. Please.”

           Scott arrived with Hunter in tow, the larger man freezing in his tracks when he saw the scene before him: Cody Rhodes, dead on the ground, Dash seemingly dead, and you, bruised and crying as you held Dash. “Fuck…” Hunter moved quickly, dropping next to you and pulling you away from Dash. He picked Dash up. “Follow,” he grumbled, taking Dash to his car as you scrambled to follow. “Get in the back.” You climbed in the backseat, Hunter setting Dash down with Dash’s head resting on your lap. “Listen closely, kid: keep one hand over his wound and keep the other on his forehead.”

           You did as he told, one hand pressed over the wound while you wrapped your other arm around his head to rest your hand on his forehead. You were on the road rather quickly, Hunter driving too fast through town to his house. He had barely turned the car off before he was out of it, pulling Dash from the back. Stephanie met the three of you outside, directing Hunter where he needed to put Dash. She shut the door before you or Scott could go in, shaking her head when you tried to speak up. Scott took your hand, pulling you into their dining room. Tyler, Pete, and Trent all gathered around the table when you went into the dining room, Trent offering you something to drink while Pete grabbed some leftovers from the fridge, his usual snarl not on his face, instead replaced with an almost soft expression. Tyler hugged you tightly before you sat down.

           “Don’t worry, dear, they’ll save him,” Trent said, setting down two glasses of water.

           “What’s going on?” you whispered.

           Pete sat next to you, taking your hands in his. “There’s a lot you won’t undastand, love.  _A lot_. To put it lightly, this little town is full of gods, we’re gods, Hunter is a god, Stephanie is, and many others as well. Dash is a follower of our dad’s.”

           Your brow furrowed. “I don’t…” The words died in your mouth when Pete’s eyes changed colors, glowing gold. “What are you?”

           “I’m a god, love. Hunter is Ares, Stephanie is Aphrodite.” Pete squeezed your hands. “Dash and Scott have been loyal followers of our dad for a very long time and Dash used our dad’s power tonight to kill Cody.”

           You nodded, still obviously in shock. “But who was Cody?”

           “You remember AJ? Yeah, well, he’s Zeus and he has a lot of fuckin’ kids. We have a treaty wif all of them: they stay away from here, they don’t kill anyone, and we stay outta their business.” Pete shook his head. “Cody broke that when he showed up. He showed up to fulfill a prophecy.”

           You cocked your head to the side. You opened your mouth to speak, but stopped when Hunter exited the room Dash and Stephanie were in. You got up quickly.

           “He’ll live,” Hunter said, going to the sink. He was covered in blood. “You can go see him.”

           You went into the room, followed by Scott. Dash was awake, his shirt gone and a large bandage over his chest. Stephanie gave you a soft smile. “He’s mostly healed, honey.” She gave you a quick hug. “Make sure he doesn’t try to do too much. He needs rest.” She left the room, leaving you, Scott and Dash alone.

           “Ya know, I’m gonna give you two some privacy,” Scott said with a smile, shutting the door behind him as he walked out.

           “Hey,” Dash whispered.

           You smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. You took his hand in yours, bringing his hand up to your cheek. “Hi…” You reached out, cupping his bearded cheek, tears beginning to well in your eyes. “You almost died saving me…”

           He kissed your palm. “Anything for you, babe,” he whispered. “I’m assuming someone told you what’s going on?” He sighed when you nodded. “I’d hoped that I was going to be the one that got to tell you about everything. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth. I’ve wanted to for so long, but I-“ he tried to sit up, but gasped in pain, falling back on the bed. You pressed your hand to the unbandaged part of his chest, gently pushing him down.

           “Don’t hurt yourself any worse, Dash,” you whispered. “I should go so you can get some rest.” You went to stand, but Dash gripped your hand tighter, moving to lace his fingers with yours.

           “Stay.”

           You smiled, going around to the other side of the queen-sized bed. “Don’t strain yourself, alright?” You laid down next to him. He scooted closer to you, ducking down to rest his head on your shoulder. You wrapped your arm around him, playing with his short hair. “Sleep, Dash.”

———-

           It didn’t take long for Dash to heal with the help of Stephanie and a certain Aleister Black. Dash had a nasty scar, but he was okay. As soon as he was healed, he started working on your porch, completely free of charge despite your protests. You didn’t mind too much, considering he worked shirtless sometimes.

           You woke up one morning to the sounds of a nail gun. You got dressed, happy to have a day off. Baron had given you extra time off considering what had happened. You were honestly shocked to find out so many people you knew were gods, but it made sense in your head. You went to your kitchen, looking through your fridge for something to eat and possibly making Dash breakfast while you were at it. A quick peek out your window showed Dash kneeling on the porch, nail gun in hand as he went to work on the floor boards. You set to making breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, and toast, getting everything ready before you called to him from the front door. He turned, wiping some of the sweat from his forehead. “Breakfast.”

           “For me?”

           “For  _us_.” You stepped away from the doorway, heading back to the kitchen. Everything was almost done cooking. You moved the sausage around in its pan, turning off the heat once you found them cooked well enough.

           Arms wound around your waist, pulling you back against the very soft body behind you. Dash rested his chin on your shoulder, swaying back and forth gently. “What’d I do to deserve breakfast?”

           You giggled, turning your head to kiss his cheek. “Saved my life, for one, and you’re fixing my porch.” You gently bumped him away from you, grabbing two plates from a cabinet. You handed him one, smiling when he leaned down to kiss you. You grabbed him by the front of his shirt, stopping him from moving. “What was that for?” you whispered.

           He grinned, kissing you again. “For being you.” He stole one more kiss before serving himself breakfast, followed by you. You two sat at your dining room table, eating in comfortable silence. “I’m going to finish your porch soon. Is there, uh, anything else you need done around the house?”

           You couldn’t help laughing. “You know you don’t need an excuse to come see me. You can just come see me, especially after kissing me like you did.”

           Dash grinned. “Sounds like a plan, babe.”

———-

           Dash decided to stay for the night instead of heading home like he usually did. The two of you cuddled on your couch. There was a cheesy horror movie that had the two of you laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it. “You know,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, “I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

           You hummed, tilting your head to press a kiss to his jaw. “Glad to know the feeling’s mutual.” A squeal escaped you as he scooped you up in his arms, tossing you on the bed in your room after he walked the two of you there. He pushed your shirt up, lips pressing soft kisses to every bit of skin he could reach, his beard scratching you.

           “Say it,” he whispered, pulling your shirt off.

           “I love you,” you whispered, smiling brightly at him.

           He kissed you hard. “And I love you.”

           Clothes were shed quickly, the two of you no longer able to wait to see each other. Dash was built, but soft, your hands traveling across his chest and stomach. He wasn’t much better off, touching every bit of your skin that he could, kissing you as one hand grazed your breasts, stopping to squeeze and need your soft skin. He chuckled as he pinched your nipple, making you arch your back off the bed, digging your fingers into his hips. His hard cock brushed your already wet folds. You pushed on his shoulders, moving to straddle him once he was on his back, rocking back and forth over his cock.

           “Please,” he whimpered. He gripped your hips, hips rocking up against yours. “Fuck, please, babe?”

           You couldn’t help smiling. You turned the big, strong man into a whimpering mess beneath you and you had barely done anything to him. Raking your nails down his chest made him gasp softly. “You want me, Dash?”

           He nodded frantically.

           “Use your words.”

           He whined loudly, “Please!”

           “Please what, Dash?”

           “Fuck me, fuck me, please.”

           You sank down onto his cock, watching him nearly lose it, his head thrown back and hands gripping you so tightly you thought you might bruise. You wasted no time in circling your hips, bracing your hands on his chest as you began riding him, his own hips snapping up to meet yours. He seemed to finally lose his control, holding you still as he began pounding into you, bouncing you up and down, making you whine and whimper.

           “Touch yourself, please,” he begged, those beautiful brown eyes of his pleading.

           You snaked a hand down your body, fingers finding your clit and rubbing in little circles. Your orgasm built quickly as he kept at it, grabbing you by the back of the head to pull you down for a kiss. You came hard, hips snapping down against his in a way that had you seeing stars. He cried out, hips stuttering up against yours, coming hard. He held onto you, burying his face in your neck. He slipped from you, helping you lay down for a moment. He tugged you against his side, kissing you softly.

           “Fuck, I love you so much.”

           You smiled, kissing him. “I love you, too.”


End file.
